halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Katami
Character Name: Miranda Katami Date of Birth: '''12/16/2532 '''Age: 25 Class: Marine Gender: Female Height: 5'5" Weight: 140 Specialisation: Medic Primary: Assault Rifle Secondary: Pistol Personality: Katami loves calm walks and nature, she tends to get caught up in her surroundings. This often leads to her not paying close attention to things going on around her. She is a bit of a smart ass, but is great at her job. Often times making jokes or being sarcastic while patching up a wounded soldier. While not an extremely brave marine Katami will often put herself in danger to save others, running into fights and gunfire to help those in need. Katami also tends to have issues following orders she sees as needlessly dangerous, always willing to offer a different solution to one she feels threatens her team. She enjoys hanging out with her friends in quiet places where they can just sit around and and chat but doesn’t mind the occasional trip to the bar. However she doesn’t drink, it's not that she is against it she just doesn’t like the taste and they way it makes her feel later. Katami is not one to have a temper but the fastest way to tick her off is to do something dumb or hurt someone else because of a lack of common sense. While she hates the Covenant she is glad that we are finding a way to have peace with some of them despite the past. Description: Mirada stands at 5’5 and weighs 140 Lbs, she has a very slight tan but is still quiet pale. Her hair is a brown with some darker lines hiding in it. She keeps her hair tied back and her ears stick out when she wears her hair up. Her eyes are a nice hazel and her complexion is very clear when she doesn’t have bags under her eyes from late nights working. She is mostly in her uniform but can be found wearing some tighter clothing when going out with her friends. Her shoulders are a little on the broad side and with a slimmer waist she has a nice hourglass figure. Miranda’s arms and legs are on the long side and because she is more toned than muscular she has thinner legs. Bio: Miranda was an only child of two very busy parents, growing up. She would spend more time playing by herself quietly to as not disturb her father when he was doing paperwork at home. However when her mother would get back home from the UNSC medical center her father would find the time to be with them both. She found the human body fascinating and would play with her bruises and other parts of her body. One time she got sick a little sick and she found a small lump on her neck that she played with non stop despite her father telling her to stop. She spent a lot of time after school helping the nurses at her father's hospital and would ask them tons of questions. They became as much family to her as her father was. When she was just getting into high school when her father took her to go see a new ship that was taking off. A group of insurrectionist attacked hoping to take the ship. The insurgents underestimated the UNSC forces in the area and not much came of the attack, however during the initial shootout her father had been hit by a stray bullet at the base of his neck. Kat did all she could to stop his bleeding but he didn’t live long enough for the medical team to arrive. The days after his death she stayed with one of the nurses and her family until she finished schooling. Afterwards she immediately applied to join the UNSC to be with her mother. At the UNSC academy she learned more about being a medic and was trained as a Marine. She didn’t find the training to be all that enjoyable and hated the guts of her commanding officer. The only time she was happy was when she got to work alongside her mother in the medical wing. At the age of 25 Miranda decided that she didn’t want to stay at the base with her mother, while nice to always see her she wanted to get away. After a talk with her mom she decided to Apply for the UNSC Acheron to join their ranks. On the week leading up to her field evaluation with her team, one of the sergeants was gathering everyone to give a speech about the values of the UNSC. As he spoke about fighting to kill every last one of the alien bastards she found herself alone. While all those around her cheered and shouted, she felt the sense that maybe she was in the wrong place. She didn’t want to do this for the people back home, to return with stories of how she won the war. Miranda wanted to return home when the war was over and watch those she saved walk over to the ones they left and embrace them again. She wanted to tell stories of how she got someone out of the fight to return a son to his father, or a father to his little boy. As her mind wandered she was brought back to reality when the sound of a drill alarm had gone off nearby. she realized that people were starting to walk back to their duties. The following day Katami packed her bags, said her goodbyes and left for the UNSC Acheron.